The dream I onced lived in
by Soniclover23
Summary: I once lived in a dream. It came true. But that all changed when Sonic had to leave to fight and army Eggman created with the 7 emeralds. He said he would be back but he never came back...I was devastated...I would also listen to the song he told me to listen if I ever felt down...I just miss him. One-shot


**Hi! I was inspired to this one-shot from a song called The Shinning Road by Aya Hiroshige. I am obsessed with the song! It makes cry and it's a really perfect song for Sonamy! XD I wanna move to Japan! Enjoy!**

Today was the 6th anniversary ever since _his _death. I personally didn't want to go but I was forced too for my friend's sake. Either way it would have be rude not going to my boyfriend's grave. It's really hard for me going because all the good and bad memories hit me like a wave and breaks me down like a fragile vase. But what makes everything worse for me is thinking that he died because of me. Everyone says he did it to save us all but, I know there just saying that so I don't feel bad. Sometimes, when I visit his grave alone, I love to think about all the good times we had before he left me. But I also love to think of a song he showed me once and said that it was our song. I remembered how I cried and hugged him promising him I would always listen to it when I feel down. I would also feel a presence next to me which would always calm me down. I used to live in a dream which sadly was ruined….

_8 years ago_

_The world around us is so magical, but now it's been placed under a spell…_

Amy was cheerfully walking into the forest with a picnic basket on her way to meet Sonic at their _magical_ spot he found a while ago. He said he wanted to tell her something very important which led her to be very curious and didn't hesitate running towards the forest. She started walking since she ran for about 6 minutes and she couldn't resist anymore. While she was walking, she started thinking of what Sonic had in mind. She had a feeling it had to something to do with their relationship but then again, what could have she done wrong? She knew their relationship was strong. So what happened…?

_Even the passion of our growing love will soon be sealed in our flowing tears. My love come with me…and together we shall search to find a charm. We'll travel to the land of our dreams, where forbidden dreams just may come true._

Amy finally saw 2 big bushes up ahead and quickly ran through them seeing the view of her dreams since she was small. There was a beautiful big blue crystal clear lake that would always seem to sparkle when the sun's rays would shine down at it. There were multiple trees with different colors leaves with the colors of red, orange, yellow, brown, and pink. Amy's personal favorite. The grass was a very rich green and it was very soft maybe softer than a cloud. But on the grass, there was also multiple colors of flowers freshly bloomed. It almost had all the colors you could think of! Up in the distance, she saw a blue figure with his back facing her and she slowly set the basket down. She coughed a bit hoping that got his attention and luckily it did. When he turned his head, he had a serious look on his face not long before changing into a smile. He walked towards Amy holding her hand and embraced her into a tight hug.

_When we're alone tomorrow we will sneak away and secretly meet. Up on top of a hill where there are birds everywhere and we can be all alone. I know someday I'll hold your hand while we sit alone in the morning mist…and the seal in our way of the shining road will be broken…till the end of time_

"Sonic? Are you ok? I came here as fast I could. What were you going to tell me?" Amy asked with concern.

"I'll tell you after we eat. Now let's see what Ms. Rose got in store for us today!" Sonic said running to the basket setting the white and yellow picnic blanket over the grass. Amy rolled her eyes and walked after him sitting on the blanket setting out the food she brought. While she was setting the food out, Sonic kept staring at her not sure if he was ready to tell her. He shook his head and sat next to her helping her out.

"Yum! This looks really good Ames! I can't wait to eat before I lea-" Sonic covered his mouth. Amy looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"Say that again please?" She asked.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you everything later…let's just enjoy this picnic ok?" Amy nodded and sat down. Sonic smiled and sat next to her.

_I was afraid that you might break my heart so I withheld how I truly felt. But every time that I would see your smile, my heart would race with a new dream of love. My love, please give to me, all the courage and ambition I will need. In order to erase, all the things, that will hinder our passionate love._

Sonic and Amy had fun eating together. It all started as a quiet picnic until Sonic threw a grape at Amy which hit her on the nose making her playfully growl at him and tackle him. They both laughed for a while and sat back up.

"I bet I can throw 3 grapes in the air and catch them." Sonic said taking 3 grapes.

"Oh yeah? And what if you don't catch them all?" She asked smirking at him.

"Hmm…I'll let you tickle me until you want to stop. Deal?" He asked taking his hand out. She nodded her head and shook his hand. Amy sat back and crossed her legs with her arms crossed ready to see him fail. He sat up and took deep breaths. He threw the 3 grapes really high in the air and caught them all grinning at Amy. She gulped and clapped her hands.

"Psh I knew you were going to catch them all…" She said putting on a fake smile. In the inside she really wanted to tickle him. He playfully rolled his eyes knowing what she was thinking. He sat down and looked at her.

"Hm…we never decided what happened if I caught them all." He said grinning at Amy and started crawling towards her. Amy gulped and knew what he was going to do so she tried to escape but failed when he caught her arm and laid her down. All of a sudden she felt Sonic's hands tickling her which resulted her to explode into hysterical laughter's.

"AH SONIC NO!" She cried. He chuckled and kept tickling her loving the sound of her soft and sweet laugh ringing in his ears.

_Come on let's go and be alone where together we shall share a sweet kiss. Such a magical moment will be like stepping into our own fairytale…and when the wind begins to blow, flowing all around the sweet morning dew. The splendid shining road, will continue on to stretch ahead…Now and ever more. (Calling you) Calling out to you all night only hoping you will hear my sad plea to you… (Calling you) If you'll hear my voice that will be the key to break the spell on the world._

After about 10 minutes of tickling Amy, he stopped and sat back down. He let her take some breaths and calm down. She still kept laughing a bit but soon calmed down and looked at him.

"Sonic…WHY?" She asked laughing. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. After a while later they both cleaned up and laid on the blanket looking at the clouds. While Amy tried guessing the shapes of the clouds, Sonic was in deep thought of how he was going to tell her. He slowly got up and looked at Amy. This made her sit up and looked at him with anxious eyes.

"Ames…I have something to tell you…" He said in a deep voice.

_When we're alone tomorrow we will sneak away and secretly meet. Up on top the hill where our futures will unite and we shall start our journey… and on the day I'll hold your hand, as we vanish into the morning dew. And the bright shining road will stretch ahead before our eyes…_

_Till the end of time_

Amy anxiously stared at him. She didn't really want to know what he was going to say but at the same time she wanted to know.

"I have to leave. Tails said he spotted Eggman somewhere far away from here and it seems he has the 7 chaos emeralds and created a huge army. If I don't defeat them, he will come here to Station Square and take over. I need to do this. I'm not sure how long I will be gone I'm pretty sure it will be years…"

Amy felt as if those words destroyed everything in her life. She knew her dream come true wouldn't last long which made her break out into tears. She hugged sonic crying not caring if he was getting wet. She heard him sigh and felt arms around her.

"N-N-NO please don't leave…at least take me with you…" She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry Ames. It's too risky. I can't afford losing you. God who knows what I would be without you…but I promise I will be back. Just be strong." He said kissing her head.

"Please…don't…I would be a total nobody without you…"

"Hey, you still got our friends." He said.

"But it won't be the same…" She sniffed rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry I promise I'll be back…and who knows, by the time I come back, you will be a beautiful young woman and we can start on our future together…just think positive ok?" He said holding her bridal style and started rocking her like a lost baby.

"O-O-Ok…. I promise I'll be brave and strong…" She said as confident as she said. Sonic thought she deserved a little bit more time with him before he had to leave. He would have left earlier since Tails called earlier but Sonic told him that he needed a bit more time. To be honest, Sonic didn't know if he was ever going to come back. He needed the emeralds. Finally it was time to go and they both got up. Both hedgehogs stared into each other's eyes until Sonic spoke.

"Well…this is it Ames. I'm going to miss you…" He said, feelings his voice cracking.

"I'm going to m-m-miss you too…" She replied feeling new tears coming out of her eyes.

"But before I leave…I want you to remember this song. I think it's perfect for us. Listen to it when you feel alone ok?" He said finishing his sentence pressing his lips onto Amy's with a deep passionate kiss. She returned the kiss while letting the tears t flow and they both broke away. They were panting in need of air until Sonic started taking a few steps back. He threw a paper at her with the name of the song.

"Bye Ames…" He said running away. She felt one of his tears land onto her face when he ran. She silently cried for the rest of the day wishing she went with him…

_Present Time_

That day when he left made me devastated. I remembered when my world ended. But it made my world worse when Tails knocked on my door a few years ago. I opened it and gasped when I saw Tails. I tightly hugged him and he returned the hug. I noticed Sonic wasn't next to him which gave me a small anxiety attack. I let go and as if he read my mind, he simply shook his head sadly looking down. I fell on my knees and yelled his name. Ever since that day I haven't been the same. I haven't gone to our _magical _place ever since for it brought too many memories. I also heard the song every time I felt down like he told me too and all that song made me do was cry out his name.

Now I'm just standing in front of his grave leaving him roses and a kiss on his grave. My dreams were crushed and I was sure it was never going to ever come back. I call it…

The dream I once lived in.

**A/N: *Cries* I think this was sad. If this ever happened to me, I have no idea what I would have done. I hope you guys like it. Also, listen to the song for it is an amazing song! Well…review. This is a one-shot by the way. Sonic's death shall remain a mystery :] unless…I continue? BYE!**


End file.
